The Jewel of Seigaku
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Tezuka is a king, Ryoma's a knight, Fuji's an enemy (at least for a while...) Some fun with AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: Here is the beginning of my latest undertaking...AU PoT! I've stuck them all into a fantasy novel...lol. I wrote this because I wanted to see Tezuka as king of the universe...er...well, maybe not. I don't know how many of you guys out there will enjoy it, but I hope at least somebody does! I know the boys are kind of OOC, but that's because they really aren't themselves...I tried to keep them as in character as possible while being out of character, though. (Confused yet? I am! lol) My next AU fic will be a bit darker, about vampires and ghouls and demons and such, and I think the idea for that one is much better...My sister said that this story is kind of cute though, so I thought I should post it up to see what people think of it...It was fun trying to give everyone rolls in fantasy!

Anyway, without further blab, I present...

****

The Jewel of Seigaku 

PROLOGUE

The warrior knelt before his lord, with his hand to his heart and his head bowed, awaiting his orders. He had always been loyal to his lord, always; and now was no exception.

Even if his lord was beginning to go mad.

He knew it was not his lord's fault. He knew the reason for the increasing madness he could see lurking behind the noble man's eyes. 

There was nothing the warrior could do about it, either.

"Kawamura-sama," the warrior said. "You sent for me?"

"Fuji," Lord Kawamura said, acknowledging his warrior, and allowing him to look up. "I have a mission for you."

An alarm went off in Fuji's head. The look in Lord Kawamura's eyes was almost frightening in its intensity. He knew this would be no normal mission. He was very, very angry, but he did not show it. The usual expression remained on his face -- a happy smile. He did not want to make his lord suspicious.

He knew that his lord was a good and noble man, and for that reason, Fuji had always been loyal to him. Under any other circumstance, if Lord Kawamura had gone mad like this, Fuji would have betrayed him in a second. As it was, Fuji had no choice but to continue to do his bidding.

"You are my best warrior, Fuji. You are my second-in-command," Lord Kawamura said. His fingers were caressing the staff that he now carried with him at all times. Fuji clenched his fists a little tighter, to keep his anger concealed. That staff...

"I want you to assassinate someone for me, Fuji."

Fuji was shocked for a moment. The Kawamura he had sworn his allegiance to would never have asked something so brutal of him. Lord Kawamura was a peaceful man -- even though he had a rather crazy side that surfaced once in a while, he avoided conflict whenever possible. He would give away his own legs before he started a fight. That was the Kawamura that Fuji respected. Not this impostor.

Still, Fuji had no choice but to obey.

"Who must I kill, Kawamura-sama?" Fuji asked, careful to keep his voice neutral.

"The king of this land," Lord Kawamura replied, an ugly smile on his face. "The ruler of the kingdom of Seigaku. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji's eyes widened in shock.

He had just been ordered to kill the king. A task that the Lord Kawamura of before would never even have dreamed of assigning.

Fuji bowed stiffly. "It will be done, my lord," he said. He turned and marched out of the room.

If his lord willed it, then it would be done.

Fuji had no choice in the matter, not this time. For the sake of someone important, he had to do what he was ordered.

"Yuuta..." he sighed. "Oh, Yuuta."

~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! Here's where the fun begins...I hope...

CHAPTER 1

"Hmm, Hyoutei's border is to the east, right near some farm settlements...If they decided to attack, then we'd be in trouble," Oishi Syuichiro said, studying a map. As captain of the guard in the service of King Tezuka Kunimitsu, considering possible threats was part of his daily routine.

"But why would Hyoutei attack, nya?" Oishi's second-in-command, Kikumaru Eiji (always enthusiastic and reliable, but sometimes clueless), asked.

"A farmer reported to me today that there has been some unrest down there," Oishi replied, "And I have heard some interesting things about King Atobe."

"Interesting, ha," Eiji snorted. "He sounds like a conceited peacock."

Oishi laughed. "True enough. Anyway, I sent some scouts to the border to check things out." He bent over the map once again.

"Na, Oishi...isn't that enough work for tonight?" Eiji asked, with a yawn. "You haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"There's a lot on my mind," Oishi said, rather absently. He was ignoring Eiji in favor of the map.

Eiji sighed. It would be a while before Oishi actually gave up and went to bed. He had a bad habit of overworking himself. Once he was done with the map, he would probably go and find something else to do that would keep him up until the early hours of the morning. If Eiji didn't get him to go to sleep _now_, chances were he wouldn't go to sleep at all.

"Oishi --"

Before Eiji could say any more than that, they both heard someone banging on the door.

"Oishi! Kikumaru! Someone is attacking the king!"

Oishi threw open the door to see one of the palace guards, who was panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Where?"

"His chambers," the man wheezed. "Tried to stop him...but he knocked everyone out but me...came for reinforcements..."

Oishi was already running as fast as he could down the hall, with Eiji trailing him, before the man had even finished his explanation.

~~~~~

King Tezuka was sleeping fitfully. He had been suffering from strange dreams of late, dreams that he could not quite remember, but left him filled with a sense of deep dissatisfaction. A voice constantly whispered to him that he needed to unite the four kingdoms...but a feat like that was impossible. The four kingdoms had been separated for centuries, and there was no way they were ever going to be one again.

He heard a slight noise, and his eyes flew open. He was wide awake instantly. He remained where he was, and he waited.

"I know you're awake, your highness," said a calm and rather pleasant voice. Tezuka stepped out of bed, and lit a candle. 

A very handsome and smiling face came into Tezuka's field of vision. The man who had invaded his bedroom had very pale skin, fair hair, and once he opened his eyes, Tezuka could see that they were a brilliant blue.

Tezuka called for his guards. The smile on his intruder's face never wavered.

"Who are you?" Tezuka demanded.

"Your assassin," the man replied calmly. He was about to attack, when the guards that were usually posted outside his chambers arrived.

The assassin defeated two of them easily, and advanced on the last. 

"Go and get Oishi and Kikumaru," King Tezuka commanded. The man ran from the room as fast as he could, on his king's order. The assassin made no attempt to stop him. He wanted to be left alone with his prey.

Tezuka faced his assassin.

Tezuka was no weakling. He made a point of training with his guards every day, so that if he was ever needed in a fight, he would be prepared. He knew how to defend himself.

The assassin advanced.

~~~~~

Fuji regarded the man he was supposed to kill with a smile on his face, though his mind was racing. How could he kill a man who was as impressive as this one? Even in his pyjamas, Tezuka had an aura of authority that could not be ignored. 

Still, Fuji had no choice.

"Who are you?" King Tezuka demanded.

"Your assassin," Fuji replied. He was about to attack, when some guards arrived. Fuji defeated the first two easily, and was about to render the last unconscious, when Tezuka ordered him to go find some others.

Fuji looked back at Tezuka, thoughtfully. This was a man who was not going to give up without a fight. Fuji had his ways, and he would most certainly be able to defeat this king, but did he really want to?

Suddenly, Fuji had an idea. A wonderful idea. A simple idea. In fact, the idea was so simple, he wanted to kick himself for not having thought of it earlier.

He attacked King Tezuka, but he attacked with not even a portion of his real strength. He let Tezuka knock him to the floor, and he smiled as stars exploded in his vision. He'd been caught! 

~~~~~

When Oishi and Eiji arrived, the intruder was already unconscious.

"How did he get in?" was Oishi's first worry, after they had secured the impostor in one of the cells in the castle's jail.

"There were lots of guards, nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

"He had Lord Kawamura's symbol on his uniform," King Tezuka said. "He was not just any intruder."

"We should be prepared for situations like this!" Oishi cried, tearing at his hair. "Wait...Lord Kawamura...I knew I recognized that symbol somewhere! But why would Lord Kawamura send an assassin?" 

"I don't know," King Tezuka replied, "But I intend to find out. I want you to question the prisoner, and I want to be present when you do."

"Yes, sir."

"Well? Let's get going."

"Of course, your highness...but wouldn't you rather change out of your pyjamas first?"

Tezuka looked down at his lack of dress, and cleared his throat. 

Eiji and Oishi both suppressed laughter.

"Yes. I will go and change."

~~~~~

The prisoner was awake when they got to the cell.

"I've been waiting for you," he said. That caught them by surprise. He smiled at them. "I knew you would be questioning me."

"What is your name?" Oishi asked.

"Fuji. Fuji Syusuke. I work for Lord Kawamura. I am his second-in-command."

"Why did he send you, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Because he wanted me to kill the king," Fuji replied. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes, but why?" Oishi asked.

Fuji sighed. "Lord Kawamura was put under a spell by King Mizuki of St. Rudolph," Fuji replied. "I should not even be telling you this, but I have a feeling that you might be able to help me. You see, King Mizuki wants to use Lord Kawamura to destroy King Tezuka...and I can do nothing about it, because he is holding my little brother hostage."

Oishi and Eiji exchanged doubtful looks. 

"That's a pretty unbelievable story, nya."

"I know it is," Fuji said. He looked past his interrogators, right into Tezuka's eyes. "You know that Lord Kawamura has always been peaceful, your highness. You must believe me. You must help me! I am the only one in the service of Lord Kawamura who would even think of betraying him -- that is why King Mizuki took my brother, to assure my cooperation."

"So then why are you telling us all of this?" Tezuka asked.

"Because I think that you can help me," Fuji said. "You are very powerful...I think that with your help, I can get my brother back safely."

Oishi, Eiji, and their king had a whispered conference.

"Do you think we can trust him, nya?"

"Maybe and maybe not, it's too hard to tell!"

"He is telling the truth," King Tezuka said. Oishi and Eiji gave him startled looks. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Anou, your highness, no offence or anything, but..."

Tezuka gave Eiji a stern glare, and then he turned to Fuji. 

"We will help you retrieve your brother, but if you are lying to us, then you will be severely punished."

Fuji bowed his head. "I know, your highness. I know."

Tezuka gave a curt nod. "Oishi, have someone send for Sir Echizen."

Oishi bowed. "Yes, sir."

"Kikumaru, have a servant prepare a room for Fuji, and find a guard you can trust to stay posted at his door."

Eiji bowed. "Yes, sir."

The two of them went off to complete their tasks.

"Thank you, your highness," Fuji said, softly. "I had almost lost hope for my lord."

"Lord Kawamura has always been a trustworthy man," Tezuka said. "If he is in trouble, then I must do everything in my power to save him."

"The only way to break the curse is to destroy the staff that Kawamura-sama carries with him at all times," Fuji said, "But as soon as that staff is destroyed, King Mizuki will know, and he has promised that if that happens, he will kill my brother."

"We will save your brother," King Tezuka assured him.

"Thank you again, your highness."

Fuji smiled brightly at the King of Seigaku, and the King of Seigaku felt the few doubts he had melt away.

~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm posting two chapters this time...this fic is quite long...a lot longer than anything other fanfics I've ever bothered to write...It's not even one of my favorites either, I just had a lot of ideas for it. Anyway, I'm glad a few people have been enjoying this, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it!

CHAPTER 2

Sir Echizen had arrived.

Sir Echizen was very famous in the kingdom of Seigaku. He was the youngest man ever to be knighted, and he was also the son of Sir Nanjiroh, who had been quite the legend in his day.

Not many knew Sir Echizen personally. If they had, they would have been in for quite a shock.

Sir Echizen currently stood in front of King Tezuka's throne, looking up at King Tezuka, who was clad in his royal robes.

"Sir Echizen."

"Your highness."

There was silence for a while, as they regarded each other with equally indifferent expressions. It was always like this when they spoke to each other. Some were shocked when they witnessed it, since it was so informal. Many were surprised what Sir Echizen could get away with in the presence of the king.

"I sent for you because I have to ask something of you."

"Yes."

"I need you to go with a man called Fuji to St. Rudolph, to retrieve his younger brother, who is currently being held by the king."

"Yadda."

Many gasps went through those who were watching. How dare Echizen refuse the king!

Tezuka continued as though Echizen had not spoken. "Lord Kawamura is under the curse of King Mizuki, but before that curse can be broken, Fuji's brother must be saved. I will make no sacrifices. You will go with Fuji to St. Rudolph."

"Yadda."

King Tezuka's eyes bored into Echizen's. "Sir Echizen. You are needed for this task."

Sir Echizen sighed. "Hai..."

King Tezuka nodded. He had a lot of faith in Sir Echizen. "Fuji."

A smiling man stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, Sir Echizen. I am Fuji."

"You will set out tomorrow morning. Go to prepare," King Tezuka ordered.

"Hai," Sir Echizen replied, sighing again, and trudging off to his palace chambers to pack. He had just returned from the last mission that Tezuka had assigned him, and now he was being forced to go on another! It was such a bother. The only reason he'd become a knight in the first place was to surpass his father...and he was a long way from it, which was why he had to keep going on these troublesome missions.

"He seems...willful," Fuji said to Tezuka, cheerfully.

Tezuka's lip twitched in an almost-smile. "He is something, that is for sure," he said.

~~~~~

Sir Echizen and Fuji had been travelling for six days already. They'd stopped at inns the past five nights, and were about to stop at another to rest again. They had just passed the St. Rudolph border, and Fuji could practically feel the castle calling out to him. He could see it on his map, so close, so close...

"Ne, Fuji," Sir Echizen said. "Calm down. We'll get there tomorrow."

Fuji sighed. "I know." He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard Sir Echizen lie down on his bed.

"Yuuta..." Fuji sighed. Yuuta, his precious younger brother, the younger brother he'd always tried to protect. Lately, however, he and Yuuta had been growing apart, no matter what Fuji had done to try and stop that. He wanted to rescue Yuuta, and tell him that they would always be brothers, and he would always care.

"That's his name? Your brother."

"Hn."

There was silence. Sir Echizen was not exactly the talkative type, and Fuji had a lot on his mind, so these past few days there had not been much conversation between them.

"We'll get him back," Sir Echizen said.

"Yes, we will." Fuji's smile returned. Sir Echizen seemed like a bit of a cocky brat at times, but Fuji was developing a fondness for him, especially when he said nice things out of the blue like that. 

~~~~~

"The castle of King Mizuki," Fuji said, looking up at the big, extravagant piece of work in front of him. He didn't know whether to be amused or disgusted.

"It's pink," Sir Echizen said, in an indifferent tone of voice, just stating the facts. 

"Pink," Fuji repeated, nodding.

"Definitely pink," Sir Echizen said.

"Hn."

They stood looking at it for a few moments, unable to tear their eyes away, and then they walked up the long winding path, that led...to a moat.

"It looks like Mizuki doesn't like visitors," Fuji commented. 

"Halt! You there! What are you doing, trespassing on the hallowed grounds of the great and wise and beautiful King Mizuki the Perfect?" exclaimed at guard at the other side of the moat.

"We just wanted to stop by to say hello," Fuji replied, with one of his most charming smiles.

"So much for sneaking in," Sir Echizen sighed. "We've already been spotted...Why bother posting guards when he already has a moat?"

"Because he knows people like us exist," Fuji replied cheerfully. "We're going to get across the moat, ne? And then we'll deal with the guard."

"Stay away from the holy castle of Mizuki-sama!" the guard bellowed.

"How shall we get across?" Fuji wondered allowed. "Is there some kind of bridge we can trick him into letting down for us?"

"There must be, or else they wouldn't be over there," Sir Echizen said.

"That's what I was thinking. So how do we get him to let it down?"

Sir Echizen thought for a moment. "Oh, I know. Hey, you there! Guard!"

"You will never enter the castle of the great and powerful King Mizuki!"

"Sure...but I want to fight you," Sir Echizen said. "Why don't you let me come over there and we can have a battle?"

"Why would I want to battle scum like you?"

"To show off your talents, of course. I'm sure someone who works for the great King Mizuki is a wonderful fighter."

The guard's tooth sparkled. "Well...I am, actually."

"Oh? I think Sir Echizen is much stronger than you," Fuji said, playing along.

"What! Never!" The guard exclaimed. He lowered the bridge. "Now come across so I can prove to you that I have the best fighting skills here."

"Baka," Sir Echizen muttered. He and Fuji walked across the bridge, and knocked the poor guard unconscious with no trouble at all.

"I guess that solves the problem of how to get across the moat," Fuji said. "Now, how to get into the castle without being spotted..."

~~~~~


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: And in this chapter...I present...MIZUKI HAJIME, the king of St. Rudolph! I love Mizuki, really. He's just so fun (and easy) to tease! Hehe...I bet you're curious what I did to him...

CHAPTER 3

"Ah, Fuji, watch where you step! That's my foot!"

"I knew that," Fuji replied. If it hadn't been pitch black, Sir Echizen might have noticed the mischievous look on the sadist Fuji's face.

"Which way?" Fuji wondered aloud, looking at their two options. Right or left? 

They had snuck in through a window on the first floor, conveniently open. This was far too easy so far. Fuji wondered when the difficult part was going to start. He was sure there would be a challenge in this, somewhere. 

"Which way would you like to go, Sir Echizen?"

Sir Echizen shrugged. "Which way do you think we should go?"

"Saa."

They stood there for a while, looking back and forth, when suddenly they heard a noise. A very annoying noise.

"Halt! You, there! You are trespassing in the castle of the great and beautiful --"

"King Mizuki, yes, we know, we've heard it before," Fuji said, with a sigh. "Now please, step aside so we can continue on our way."

"Never!" the guard exclaimed.

Sir Echizen walked up to the guard, and drew his sword. The guard looked down at the boy, who was considerably shorter than he was, and laughed out loud.

"The kid is going to hurt me? I don't think so."

Echizen hit him in the gut with the hilt of his sword, and the guard doubled over, gasping.

"Right," Sir Echizen said.

"Hai," Fuji replied, and they set off down the right corridor.

~~~~~

"I take it this is the throne room," Fuji commented, as he and Sir Echizen peered inside of yet another door. "It's very extravagant."

"And colorful."

"Yes, that too."

"Where do you think your brother will be held?"

"Saa. Maybe we should try to find the prison," Fuji said.

"Sure."

He and Sir Echizen found it hard to tear their eyes away from the throne room, which was decorated in various shades of purple, pink, and yellow. It was hypnotizing.

"Halt! You there! Trespassers!"

Fuji and Sir Echizen both sighed.

"Looks like we've been caught again," Fuji said, starting to get a little frustrated with the entire situation. All he wanted to do was find Yuuta!

The guard ran up to them...then past them.

"King Mizuki!" the guard shrieked, running into the throne room. "King Mizuki, there are intruders!"

Fuji and Sir Echizen were trying to sneak away, but about twelve guards filed out of the throne room, and led them inside. Fuji went with a smile on his face, but Sir Echizen appeared to be sulking. He did not enjoy getting caught. Although they hadn't been doing a very good job at stealth, anyway...They'd let their guard down because they'd assumed they were in a castle full of idiots.

"Ah, so it's Fuji Syusuke."

Fuji had never seen King Mizuki in person. Mizuki was clad in very elaborate purple robes, with a flower pattern embroidered on them, and gold and silver trim around the edges. He wore a sparkling crown on his head, and he lounged in his silver throne lazily, with a smirk on his face. To his right was...

"Yuuta! Yuuta, I'm so glad to see you!" Fuji exclaimed. "I'm so sorry that the awful king made you dress like that, but I'll save you soon, I promise."

"Silence!" Mizuki bellowed. "You will talk to me, not to him! Besides, that gown he is wearing is lovely!"

Fuji regarded Mizuki with a cold glare. "Give my brother back."

"I will not let him go, until King Tezuka of Seigaku is destroyed," King Mizuki replied coolly. "Which is something that you were supposed to have done, Fuji Syusuke."

"Ne, this is taking a long time...could you hurry it up?" Sir Echizen asked, in a bored voice.

Mizuki and Fuji both ignored him.

"I am going to take Yuuta back and then lift the curse on my lord," Fuji said, ice entering his voice, "And you are not going to stop me."

"Oh? Who is surrounded by guards, that are controlled by me? I have the advantage here, Fuji Syusuke. There is nothing you can do!" Mizuki proceeded to cackle in a high-pitched and very scary manner. 

Fuji clenched his fists. His anger was rising. Mizuki was right. There was nothing he could do! He was helpless, damn it!

Just kidding.

Fuji could probably have defeated all of the guards surrounding them on his own, but with the help of Sir Echizen, the job went twice as quickly.

King Mizuki stared at them in horror, shrinking back onto his throne. Fuji advanced on him, an evil look in his now open eyes.

"Aniki, wait!" Yuuta cried. Fuji turned to look at his younger brother, with a confused expression on his face.

"Yuuta?"

"Don't hurt him. King Mizuki really isn't a bad person, he just has his priorities messed up," Yuuta said. "He treats me well, and here in this court...I'm not just your younger brother anymore, Fuji."

"What are you saying?" Fuji asked, feeling an ache beginning in his chest.

"I want to stay here, Fuji."

"Stay here?"

"Yes."

"There, you see? No one can resist my charm!" King Mizuki cried.

"Your highness...I'm trying to save you..." Yuuta said. King Mizuki cleared his throat and looked away, deciding that now was a good time to shut up.

"I'm happy here in St. Rudolph. I know that King Mizuki won't hurt me, so it will be safe to lift the curse on Kawamura-sama," Yuuta finished.

"Yuuta..."

"I don't want to be Fuji's little brother anymore!" Yuuta cried. "I want to be...I want to be...me."

"I see." Fuji gave King Mizuki yet another evil glare. "I will never forgive you for corrupting him, you know."

King Mizuki gulped.

"I am going to lift the curse on my lord, and if I find out that something bad has happened to Yuuta...you will pay," Fuji said.

"Nothing will happen to me, aniki. Go home," Yuuta said.

Fuji turned his back on them. "Goodbye, Yuuta."

"Goodbye."

"Ne...Fuji...does this mean we can leave now?" Sir Echizen asked. Tactless, as usual.

"Yes," Fuji replied. "We can leave now."

~~~~~

Lord Kawamura bowed before King Tezuka.

"Thank you for all that you've done, your highness," he said. "Without your help, I may never have returned to myself."

"I am happy that you are back to being the Lord Kawamura that I appointed," King Tezuka said, "And that you will not send any more assassins after me."

Kawamura bowed lower. "I am eternally sorry about that, your highness. In repayment for this, I offer you my strongest warrior. Fuji."

King Tezuka looked at the smiling man. Fuji was indeed very strong, and would be an asset to have around, especially since Tezuka could sense bad things coming in the near future.

"I accept your offer, and you are forgiven," King Tezuka said.

"Thank you so much!" Lord Kawamura exclaimed. He turned to Fuji. "Thank you for offering to do this, Fuji. I will miss you, but I am sure we will meet again, and perhaps one day you may again work for me. You have become a very dear friend to me."

"And you have become a friend to me as well, Kawamura-sama. Farewell."

"Farewell, Fuji." Kawamura turned to go.

"Ah, Kawamura-sama," Fuji said. "Your sword. You left it on the ground."

"Oh...oh yes." Lord Kawamura picked up his sword. Once it was in his hands, he started to laugh. "King Tezuka! You are truly an excellent man!" he yelled, and he ran out of the room.

"He is a different man when he holds a sword," Fuji explained, to a court full of gawking people, "But he is still Kawamura-sama. I am glad that staff is gone forever."

"So am I," King Tezuka said. "It seems that this adventure is over, but I fear that Seigaku is in for more trouble in the near future."

"Why do you say that, your highness?" Fuji asked.

King Tezuka made no reply. He was lost in his thoughts.

His nightmares had been getting worse in the past few days. Something was coming, he could feel it. Something big...

So now was the time to set his next plan in motion. He knew that he could not unite all four of the kingdoms, but he also knew that Fudomine to the north was a peace-loving nation like Seigaku, and he had high hopes that the two kingdoms could someday become one...and he believed that now was the time to do it.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So glad you're all enjoying this! These next two chapters are pretty silly...but the whole thing is kind of silly, isn't it?? Anyway, this will feature Sir Echizen and the trusty Momoshiro as main characters, with a guest appearance by a certain coach...so please, enjoy! 

CHAPTER 4

King Tezuka had gathered a small number of people for an important meeting. Oishi and Eiji were there, as well as Fuji, and Sir Echizen. 

"There has been unrest lately," King Tezuka began. "Oishi."

Oishi cleared his throat, and spoke at the prompt from his king. "There has been some trouble going on near the Hyoutei border," he began. "The people of Hyoutei are stirring up trouble by refusing trade and so on. Small fights have been breaking out as well. It's been a nightmare trying to keep everyone calm."

"And they're not sending us their goods, nya. They've stopped shipments from their side," Eiji spoke up.

"It's just little things, but they're beginning to build up," Oishi said. "But what this means, I don't really know."

"It means that Hyoutei is unhappy with Seigaku," King Tezuka stated. "King Atobe has never been overly friendly to us, and that attitude is reflected in his people. I have a feeling that one day soon, King Atobe may want to go to war."

"War?" Fuji was surprised. "There hasn't been a real war in..."

"Centuries. Since the four kingdoms split up," King Tezuka said. 

"What does he want, though? Why would he start a war, nya?" Eiji asked.

"He wants to take over Seigaku, make this kingdom part of his own," Tezuka replied. "It is a part of the quest for power."

"Kings should learn to be happy with what they have, and focus more on ruling the kingdom and being good to their people," Fuji said. It was a bold thing to say in the presence of a king, but Tezuka happened to agree with him.

Sir Echizen let out a huge yawn. "So what are we going to do about it?" he asked, in his blunt and straightforward manner.

"I want to send you to Fudomine with a peace treaty," King Tezuka replied. "We need all the allies we can get, and I think that Fudomine is the only kingdom who might be willing to cooperate with us."

"We've never had problems with Fudomine," Oishi commented. "At least, not while I've been the captain. I heard that there were problems before King Tachibana was crowned, though. My father told me about it."

King Tezuka nodded. "King Tachibana is a good man. He might agree to my terms."

"He might want us to agree to his, nya," Eiji spoke up.

"I am willing to try and come to some sort of agreement."

"Ne, why do I have to go?" Sir Echizen asked. "Why would you want to send me?"

"Because you are the strongest knight in my court, and it would be an insult if I sent anyone else," King Tezuka replied. He was fully aware that Sir Echizen might not be the best at negotiating, but he was the best choice for the mission. He hoped. 

"I also want to send a few guards with you. Oishi, I want you to go, and I want you to choose someone else to go with you. Eiji should remain here to lead the guards in your place."

"Yes, your highness." Oishi bowed. "I think I know who to choose."

King Tezuka nodded. "Good." He hoped that with Oishi along, the negotiations would go a bit more smoothly.

~~~~~

"This is Momoshiro." Oishi introduced the third party who would be travelling with them to Fudomine.

"Just call me Momo-chan!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Sir Echizen raised an eyebrow. This was the guy who was going with them?

"Momo is very reliable," Oishi said, by way of explanation, when he saw the doubtful look on Sir Echizen's face.

"Oishi! Oishi!"

Oishi turned at the sound of his partner's voice. "What is it, Eiji?"

"Big trouble, nya! There's been a bunch of raids at the Hyoutei border, and the farmers are mad and they're talking about going on strike if we don't do something..."

"This is bad," Oishi said. "I can't leave under these conditions! Sir Echizen, you and Momo will have to go without me. I will have a word with the King."

~~~~

King Tezuka was not especially pleased with the news, but he did agree that Oishi was needed to negotiate with the farmers, since Eiji was not exactly as adept at he was at calming people down.

"Sir Echizen, you and Momoshiro will travel to Fudomine alone, and put forth the terms of the treaty," King Tezuka said, arriving at a decision. "You will receive their answer, and any terms they wish to have changed, and return here, at which point I will send you back with Oishi, if it is needed."

It seemed like too much trouble to Sir Echizen, but he just shrugged. He really couldn't refuse his king, much as he wanted to.

"All right then, Sir Echizen! It's just you and me!" Momoshiro exclaimed, putting his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "An adventure!"

Sir Echizen was not really looking forward to it.

~~~~~

It took them ten days to get to Fudomine, to the north. Five days of Momoshiro's constant cheerful babble, four nights of staying at inns with Momoshiro who insisted on telling various stories of his time as a guard to the entire common room full of people, who hung on to every word. His behaviour was a little embarrassing to Sir Echizen, who would have preferred to avoid people at all costs.

On the fifth night, at the last inn they would have to stop at before reaching the castle, Momoshiro was in the middle of teasing Sir Echizen about one of the cute serving girls (who was called Sakuno), and Echizen was about to strangle Momoshiro with his bare hands, when a commotion interrupted them.

Two men, both dressed in ghastly colors, barged into the bar of the inn. 

"We are looking for a hero," one of them said. "There is a dragon terrorizing our town!"

"A dragon?" the people in the bar whispered.

"We need someone to slay it!" the second man exclaimed. "Is there anyone willing?"

Sir Echizen just sipped on his milk (he wasn't really old enough to drink, even though he was knight already), and ignored the two poorly-dressed men.

"Hey, Sir Echizen, you're a knight, so you're supposed to volunteer for this kind of thing, aren't you?"

Sir Echizen shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood. Anyway, he was a knight of Seigaku, not Fudomine.

"Ne, you two!" Momoshiro called. "Here is a knight! He's willing to help you!"

Sir Echizen spit his mouthful of milk all over Momoshiro. "Baka! When did I say that --"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" the first man cried. "We are forever in your debt! Please, come with us! Of course we will reward you handsomely!"

Well, Sir Echizen really had no choice now but to follow them.

"Slaying a dragon, this sounds like fun!" Momoshiro said cheerfully.

"Maybe to you," Sir Echizen grumbled. He'd slain a few dragons in his time as a knight. It was an annoying procedure.

~~~~~

They finally arrived at the town of the two badly-dressed men a few hours later. It was very late, and Sir Echizen wished he could be in bed right about now, but Momoshiro was as cheerful as ever.

"I've never fought a dragon before! Is it hard?"

"Not really," Sir Echizen replied.

As they entered the village, they heard screams, and saw people running around, trying to escape bursts of flame, that were being emitted by a large red dragon.

"You fools!" the dragon bellowed. "I'll teach you to disturb my sleep!"

Momoshiro was looking a little pale at the sight of dragon, as he realized just how large dragons really were.

Sir Echizen sighed. "Hey, dragon."

The dragon stopped what she was doing, landed on the ground, and stomped over to Echizen and Momoshiro.

"Who are you, and why are you interrupting?" she demanded.

"We were hired to slay you," Sir Echizen replied, voice as bored as ever.

"Slay the great Ryuzaki? I think not!" the dragon said.

Sir Echizen shrugged, and then he attacked. The battle was fierce, but Sir Echizen appeared to have the upper hand.

"Ne, dragon," Sir Echizen said, as they fought, "Why are you terrorizing the town, anyway? Looking for a damsel to capture?"

"No, you fool, I'm angry because they disturbed my sleep!" she replied. "I've been sleeping for thousands of years, a nice long nap, but they had the nerve to invade my cave and try to kill my while I was asleep! What kind of moron attacks a sleeping dragon?"

"Well, I guess they were just worried that you would wake up and pose a bigger threat while awake!" Momoshiro said. He was currently trying to hide behind a tree, while Sir Echizen did the real work. He could handle fighting humans, but he'd decided dragons were beyond his skill. He would leave that to the professionals.

"Cowards, all of them!" Ryuzaki huffed indignantly.

"I'm winning, dragon," Sir Echizen said, "But I'm not really interested in fighting you anyway, so let's make a deal. I won't slay you, if you take us to Fudomine's castle, and leave this town alone."

The red dragon thought it over. Then she made a motion with her front legs that looked surprisingly like a shrug. "That sounds like a deal to me. I don't really want to die. Now that I'm awake again, it feels good to get the old bones moving. Maybe I'll look up some of my old friends." The red dragon peered at Sir Echizen closely. "You look familiar. Could it be that you are the son of Sir Nanjiroh?"

"What if I am?"

"He tried to slay me once, a long time ago. We made a deal, as well," Ryuzaki replied. "He was a good man, your father. Well, hurry up and climb on my back, it is time to get going."

"Hai." Sir Echizen scrambled atop the red dragon. "Oi, Momo. Are you coming?"

Momoshiro edged a little closer. "You really won't eat me, oh mighty dragon?"

Ryuzaki laughed. "Of course not. Humans don't taste very good, you know."

Momoshiro breathed a sigh of relief, and climbed up onto the dragon's back behind Sir Echizen.

"To the castle!" he cried, his courage restored for the time being.

~~~~~


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Momoshiro waved at Ryuzaki as she flew away.

"What a nice dragon," he commented to Sir Echizen. Sir Echizen snorted.

"You were afraid of her a couple of hours ago," he pointed out.

"Hey! I was not!"

They both regarded the castle of Fudomine that stood before them. It was not as large as Seigaku's castle, and it was a darker gray color. It was overgrown with vines, and quite gloomy-looking.

They found the gate, and spoke with the guards there. Sir Echizen produced the official scroll of Seigaku, sealed with King Tezuka's seal, and they were permitted entrance. Two guards were summoned, one to lead them inside, and the other to follow behind them and keep an eye on them.

They were led into the throne room, and bowed before King Tachibana, the ruler of the kingdom of Fudomine. He wore simple robes, and Sir Echizen and Momoshiro were reminded of their king, who never wore anything fancy.

Seated to King Tachibana's right was his younger sister, Princess Ann. To his left were two men who looked to be his knights. One had short muddy-brown hair, and tapped his foot constantly, and the other had longer dark blue hair, and he looked really bored. They were introduced as Sir Kamio and Sir Shinji.

"Sir Echizen of Seigaku. I have heard your name," King Tachibana said. "You are quite famous, even outside of your kingdom."

Sir Echizen just shrugged. Momoshiro nudged him. "This is a king, you know," he whispered.

"I know, I know."

"Why have you come to Fudomine?"

Sir Echizen offered the scroll. "King Tezuka told me to give this to you. It's a peace treaty."

King Tachinbana made a motion with his hand, and the brown-haired knight stepped down and took the scroll from Sir Echizen. He handed it to his king.

King Tachibana read the scroll, nodding a few times. He looked up from it. 

"I wish to review this carefully. You two will be given rooms in the castle, and can remain here for a few days while I go over this with my advisors," he said. "Sir Kamio. Sir Shinji. Will you show them the way?"

"Yes, your highness," came two replies.

"Let me walk with you," the Princess Ann said.

"Princess, it isn't proper," Sir Kamio said.

"The princess may walk with you if she wishes," King Tachibana said. "Go, now."

Sir Kamio made no more complaint, but it was obvious that the situation was bothering him. He was very jealous of how Princess Ann had been staring at Momoshiro for the entire time they'd been in the throne room, and he was angered by the stupid way Momoshiro had been smiling back at her.

Sir Shinji led Sir Echizen to his room, while Sir Kamio and Princess Ann took Momoshiro to his.

"I don't know why the king sent me to do this, when he has servants that could do it," Sir Shinji said, finally speaking. His voice was a steady monotone. "I feel like I've been demoted, and maybe rejected. I don't know if he still takes me seriously as a knight or not. This is all your fault. I'm really getting angry. Why do I have to lead you around?"

"I don't know," Sir Echizen replied, his voice sounding just as bored as Sir Shinji's.

"I don't think I like you," Sir Shinji said, as he pointed to the room that would be Sir Echizen's. 

Meanwhile, Sir Kamio was trying not to throttle the guard Momoshiro, who was happily chatting away with the Princess Ann, as if she was some sort of normal girl! It was enfuriating! Especially since Princess Ann never paid him that much attention...of course, he'd never really tried to talk like that to her, since she was his Princess and all, but...damn that Momoshiro!

"This room will be yours," Sir Kamio said, coldly, as they arrived at the door.

"'sank you!" Momoshiro exclaimed cheerfully, as was his way.

Sir Kamio growled something unintelligable, waited until Momoshiro had stepped into the room, then slammed the door behind him.

"That wasn't very nice, Sir Kamio," Princess Ann said. 

"Gomen!" Sir Kamio exclaimed. "I don't know what came over me, Princess, please forgive me!"

Princess Ann giggled. "You're cute, Sir Kamio," she said. She gave him a little wave, and then dashed off.

"Ha, take THAT Momoshiro!" Sir Kamio yelled.

Momoshiro peeked his head out of the door. "What?"

"Shut up!" Sir Kamio yelled, and he stalked off down the hallway.

Momoshiro, confused, scratched his head. "What's eating him?"

~~~~~

Several days passed, much in the same manner. Sir Kamio named himself Momoshiro's rival, as the Princess Ann seemed to have taken a liking to him and started spending a lot of time with him. Momoshiro was a little confused (and oblivious) as to why Sir Kamio hated him so much. He had a bad temper, too, so he became quite angry and fought back with a vengance.

Sir Shinji and Sir Echizen often encountered each other in the corridors, or in the throne room, or at dinner, and would stand and give each other icy glares. They did not get along at all. It only made matters worse when Sir Shinji challenged Sir Echizen to a duel, and Sir Shinji lost, even after he wounded Sir Echizen once.

After a week, King Tachibana called the two from Seigaku back.

"I have finished reviewing King Tezuka's terms," he said. "I am willing to agree to all of them. I have wanted to come to an agreement with Seigaku for some time, myself."

Momoshiro gave a cheer. Sir Kamio glared at him. He glared back.

"You may tell your king that nothing in this needs to be changed," King Tachibana continued. "He is a wise man."

"Usu," Sir Echizen said. "Can we go home now?"

King Tachibana nodded.

Sir Echizen and Momoshiro went to pack, and then they were seen off by Sir Kamio, Sir Shinji, and Princess Ann.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then," Sir Shinji said. "I hope that we meet again someday, Sir Echizen, and that I can beat you next time, because it was humiliating this time, you know, and I don't like being humiliated very much, even though I know someone had to be the loser, even if it was me."

"I hope I never see you again!" Sir Kamio exclaimed to Momoshiro.

"Bye, Momoshiro! I hope we meet again!" Princess Ann called cheerfully, giving a little wave.

Sir Kamio looked especially angry at that, and clenched his fists. Princess Ann noticed his behaviour, and she laughed. "Are you jealous, Sir Kamio? You shouldn't be, since I've already chosen to marry you!"

Sir Kamio blushed and stammered, and Princess Ann laughed.

Sir Echizen and Momoshiro exchanged looks, shrugged, and then they were on their way back to Seigaku with the good news.

Fudomine, a long-time rival of theirs, was finally an ally, thanks to the wise King Tachibana.

What would King Tezuka do next?

~~~~~


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay, the next couple of chapters feature the Golden Pair! Everyone loves the Golden Pair, right? Ah, this is where the sap of the story lies...lol...I really couldn't resist, this was too much fun! King Atobe also makes his first appearance, with an outfit to rival Mizuki's! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

King Tezuka called Oishi and Eiji, the captain of the guard and his second-in-command, for a meeting.

"I have a special task for you both," King Tezuka said. "I want you to travel to Hyoutei, and present King Atobe with a peace treaty."

"Shouldn't you ask Sir Echizen to do that?" Oishi asked.

"Sir Echizen has just returned from Fudomine," King Tezuka replied. "Besides, Atobe is a more...difficult...person than King Tachibana. I want to send you two because I know you are the ones best suited to try and negotiate with him."

"Nya!" Eiji exclaimed. "He sounds scary."

"Can I trust you two with this?" King Tezuka asked.

"Yes, your highness!" two voices said, in unison.

~~~~~

"Nya...Oishi, are we lost?"

"No, Eiji, but this map is a little hard to follow," Oishi admitted, as he and his partner tried to find their way around the kingdom of Hyoutei. Hyoutei was not a straightforward place like the other three kingdoms. The castles of Seigaku, St. Rudolph, and Fudomine were relatively close together. A few days of travel connected them. They had been built that way centuries ago, when the four kingdoms had been united and lived in peace. The landscape in all of those kingdoms were similar as well.

Hyoutei was a kingdom of ice.

As soon as they'd crossed the border, Eiji and Oishi had noticed how very cold it was there. They'd been warned of the cold, but nothing had prepared them for the constant icy wind.

"How could it be so different, only a couple of days away from Seigaku?" Oishi wondered aloud.

Eiji just said, "Nyaa..." miserably, and tried to huddle even further into his cloak. Oishi moved in closer to his partner. If they stayed close together, it would be warmer. He tried to block the wind a little for Eiji, since he knew how Eiji hated the cold.

"I want to get this over with," Eiji mumbled, "And go home and get warm, nya!"

"Oho! Travelers!"

Oishi and Eiji were startled by the voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Oishi demanded.

There was a *poof*, and a small man with pointed ears appeared out of nowhere. He had orange hair, and a silly grin on his face.

"I'm the Yamabuki Elf Sengoku," he said. "The last of my kind! Would you like some help, getting to where you are going?"

"Yamabuki elf? Never heard of them," Eiji said. Oishi shrugged. He'd never heard of them either.

"Not surprising, since most of us died out a few centuries ago," Sengoku said. "I was the luckiest of them all, so I survived."

"Why would you want to help us?"

"That's what the Yamabuki Elves do!" Sengoku exclaimed. "So, where are you going?"

"The Hyoutei castle," Oishi replied. He was still unsure whether he should trust this Elf or not, but what choice did they have? The map was almost impossible to follow, when they were surrounded by endless snow.

"Then follow me!" Sengoku exclaimed.

For days, Sengoku led them. For days, they got weaker, and weaker in the snow. It was only on the fifth day that Oishi realized they were going around in circles.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" he demanded of Sengoku.

Sengoku giggled, in his little Elfish way. "Yamabuki Elves don't like to help, they like to cause problems!" he said, and then, he vanished.

"Uso!" Eiji cried. "That little..."

"We'll just have to find the castle ourself," Oishi said, with a sigh. "I can't believe we wasted so much time."

Eiji suddenly swayed on his feet. "I don't feel so good, Oishi...nyaaa..."

Eiji collapsed in the snow.

"Eiji! Eiji!" Oishi felt his fallen partner's forehead. He was burning up!

"Damn it..." Oishi dragged Eiji for a few miles, until he was completely exhausted. He spotted a cave in a hillside, and took him inside. At least it was a little warmer.

Eiji's fever persisted, and he remained unconscious. He was plagued with feverish dreams.

Oishi felt completely helpless. He had done everything he could for his friend in these conditions, but unless Eiji's fever broke...

"Hang in there," Oishi pleaded. "Please, don't get any worse, or you might..."

Oishi discovered that there were tears in his eyes. He really cared about his second-in-command. They'd been friends for many, many years. They'd been through so much together...and now Eiji was sick, and Oishi felt that it was all his fault.

~~~~~

"Yo."

Oishi was startled out of sleep. He'd been awake for a few days, watching Eiji, feeling helpless. He'd finally dropped off due to exhaustion.

The source of the voice was the Yamabuki Elf, Sengoku.

"What are you doing here?" Oishi demanded.

"I came to bother you again, but...your friend is sick, isn't he?" Sengoku actually looked worried. "I didn't mean for him to get sick. I was just having some fun, leading the two of you around."

"You shouldn't have done it," Oishi said flatly. He was too tired to be angry. He could only be worried about Eiji.

"Let me help," Sengoku said. "I'm very lucky, you know..." 

Oishi had tried everything, so he didn't bother refusing. Sengoku settled beside Eiji, and rummaged through his pockets, producing several herbs, which he placed into the fallen man's mouth.

"Wake up already, redhead."

Eiji's eyes blinked open. He coughed and tried to spit out the medicine, but he'd already swallowed it.

"Nya! It tastes horrible!" he exclaimed, gagging.

"Eiji!"

"I told you I was lucky," Sengoku beamed.

Oishi was too busy hugging the redhead to pay attention to the Elf. "Eiji! I was so worried!"

"Nya, gomen ne," Eiji said, a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to..."

"Never do that again!" Oishi scolded. "If you start to feel sick, just tell me! Don't hide it until it becomes that bad."

"Okay, okay!"

"Eiji...I was so worried..." Oishi and Eiji exchanged a glance that made Sengoku feel very uncomfortable.

"I can leave if you two want to be alone," he said.

"Ah..." Both of the other men blushed. Sengoku laughed, then he disappeared.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Oishi said. He pulled Eiji back into his arms, and held him there for a long time. He was beginning to realize that he cared about Eiji as more than just his partner.

~~~~~

"Hey, you two!"

Oishi and Eiji were startled awake by a familiar voice.

"Sengoku!"

"I came back to apologize again, and I want to help you get to Hyoutei castle," he said. "I know the way. I won't trick you this time."

"You'd better not," Oishi warned.

Sengoku was true to his word this time, however. He led the two to Hyoutei castle without further incident. It was only a few days' journey. The reason it had been difficult for Oishi was because of the shifting snow, that covered certain paths on different days.

The castle of Hyoutei was a very intimidating thing. It was gigantic, and reached almost to the sky, it seemed. Oishi and Eiji just stared at it for a while.

"Come on, you two! Go in, go in!" Sengoku exclaimed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"We have a peace treaty from Seigaku," Oishi replied, "Although we're not sure if it will work or not."

"Well, I'm along, and I'm lucky, you know," Sengoku said cheerfully. "How can you fail?"

Oishi produced Tezuka's seal at the gate, they were permitted entrance. Sengoku went with them, even though he hadn't been invited. Oishi and Eiji had grown used to his presence.

They were brought before the King Atobe.

Atobe was wearing golden robes that were trimmed with an even richer gold, and upon his head sat a golden crown. Even the throne he was seated upon was gold. Standing slightly behind and to the left of the throne was a large, menacing man.

"What are you doing here?" King Atobe asked, regarding the messengers from Seigaku, and their tagalong.

"We have brought a peace treaty from King Tezuka of Seigaku," Oishi said, holding it out, as he bowed.

King Atobe laughed. "A peace treaty, with Seigaku? I don't even need to read that garbage," he said. He wiped tears from his eyes; tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

Oishi and Eiji exchanged uneasy glances. Sengoku fidgeted nervously. Their good-luck charm didn't appear to be working.

"I will never agree to peace with Seigaku. I will one day defeat the King Tezuka." He smiled. The smile sent shivers down the spines of the messengers.

"Kabaji!"

"Usu."

"Throw them in the dungeon."

"Usu."

Kabaji signalled to the guards the were posted around the room, and they advanced on the three.

"Not good!" Sengoku exclaimed, and with a poof, he disappeared.

"Nya! He abandoned us!" Eiji cried. That was the least of their worries, however. Both he and Oishi soon found themselves unconscious. They were no match for the mass of guards that were swarming around them.

~~~~~


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Oishi groaned, and sat up, rubbing his aching head.

"Where am I?"

"Oishi! You're finally awake, nya!"

Oishi found himself being hugged by his partner. He remembered where he was now: in the Hyoutei castle's dungeon.

"I thought you were going to sleep forever! I was all alone in here! It's really creepy, I think there's rats..."

Oishi hugged the redhead back. "I'm awake now, Eiji. Don't worry, we'll get out of this, somehow."

"But how?"

That was a good question. Oishi had no ideas whatsoever.

"Yo!"

"Sengoku! Where the hell were you?" Eiji demanded, shaking the lucky Yamabuki Elf by the collar of his shirt.

"I went to get help!" Sengoku cried, indignantly.

"...oh. Well, that's different, nya," Eiji said, laughing. He looked around. "Where's the help?"

"Right here."

There was a man standing at the door of their cell, holding the keys. He was tall, and he wore glasses that concealed his eyes completely. Under his arm was a folder, and a quill pen.

He unlocked the cell. 

"The guards are currently unconscious," this new man said. "I gave them one of my newest potions."

"Ah, Inui...you are a cruel man," Sengoku said.

"Sengoku, who is this?" Oishi asked.

"Inui, the wizard," Sengoku replies. "He's kind of a hermit. He helped me before, when I went to ask him about medicine for Kikumaru."

"I have been watching you two in my crystal ball," the wizard Inui said, in his very calm voice. He adjusted his glasses. "Ever since you set out from Seigaku. I have been interested in Seigaku for a while. I wish to go there, and help."

"Be careful of Inui's potions," Sengoku whispered, leaning close to Oishi and Eiji.

"How did you get here so fast?" Oishi asked.

"I live in the castle," Inui replied. "I am the King's wizard, although he hates me and has threatened to have me put out, since I told him that he only has a fifty percent chance in winning if he starts a war."

"Why would you want to go to Seigaku, nya?" Eiji asked.

"I have seen the King Tezuka in my crystal ball, and I like the data I collected on him," Inui replied. "He seems a much wiser ruler than King Atobe. He wants peace, not war."

"I think we should get going, and talk later," Sengoku urged.

Inui nodded. "Follow me."

Oishi and Eiji followed the rather strange wizard, and Sengoku disappeared again. They managed to sneak out of the castle, with the help of Inui's strange potion that rendered anyone who drank it unconscious.

"Wizard Inui's Special Knockout Juice," he said, in satisfaction. "A very effective way to break out of jail."

"I'm glad he's on our side, nya," Eiji muttered. Oishi agreed.

~~~~~

"We failed, your highness," Oishi said, as he knelt before King Tezuka. "King Atobe refused."

"He threw us in jail, nya," Eiji said. "We had to escape."

"I see."

"We brought this wizard back with us," Oishi said. "He helped us to escape, and he says he wishes to join with Seigaku."

Inui nodded.

"Does he seem trustworthy?" King Tezuka asked.

"I believe him," Oishi said. 

"Welcome to Seigaku, Wizard," King Tezuka said.

"I am Inui. Inui Sadaharu. I have some training techniques that I believe would help your army, your guards, and your knights to improve themselves," Inui said. "If you would allow me."

King Tezuka nodded. "We will discuss those techniques later, and I will decide if they are to be used."

Inui bowed. "Thank you, sire."

"I'm here, too!" a cheerful voice said, and then poof! Sengoku appeared.

"Who are you?" King Tezuka asked.

"The last and very lucky Yamabuki Elf, Sengoku!" Sengoku exclaimed. "You can call me Lucky Sengoku!"

"He's a friend of ours we met along the way," Oishi explained.

"I see. Welcome to you, Yamabuki Elf Sengoku."

They had gained a few allies, even if they had not won Hyoutei over. King Tezuka sensed that the bad things he had nightmares about were very, very near.

~~~~~

A few days later, a messenger arrived from Hyoutei. King Atobe was officially declaring war. In three months, they would attack.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, you know how this story is called "The Jewel of Seigaku"? Well it's finally time to find out what this Jewel is, what it does, and how much it costs! er...well...sort of.

CHAPTER 8

The wizard Inui surveyed the men that were lined up before him. King Tezuka's army, and the elite guards. He'd begun their special training, which involved a lot more hard work than they were used to, as well as having to drink a few of his special potions, most of which were ghastly. However, they were really improving.

There was one soldier that Inui was specially interested in. He'd been watching that particular soldier for some time, now. He seemed unhappy in the ranks. Inui could tell why; the man was born to be a wizard, not a soldier.

He judged that it was finally time to approach that particular soldier with his offer.

"Ne, Kaido," he said, putting his hand on the soldier's shoulder. "I can tell you are not meant to be a soldier. How would you like to become my apprentice?"

"Me?" 

"Yes, I am talking to you," Inui said. "It will be hard work, but I can tell you have the gift for magic.

Kaido hissed, only confirming Inui's suspicions.

"You are surrounded by the aura of the Snake."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's good," Inui replied. "It means you will make a very powerful wizard, if you become my apprentice."

Kaido thought it over. He hated being a soldier, he really did, but he'd had no choice but to join the army. His father was in the army, his brother was in the army...it only made sense that he was in the army, too. But if he could become something else...

Kaido nodded, once. Inui grinned.

"Good. Then your training begins now. Come with me. Oh, and soldiers...back to work."

The soldiers groaned. Why had their king been so cruel as to let this evil wizard handle their training?

"Whoever stops first will try my Revitalization Juice," Inui called over his shoulder. The soldiers were much more enthusiastic about their training after that.

~~~~~

Tezuka had heard the legend of the Jewel of Seigaku many times as a child. His father had told it to him over and over, almost every night as little Tezuka was going to sleep.

Tezuka had loved that legend. His father had always said that one day, Tezuka would be the one to finally retrieve that jewel...The jewel of Seigaku.

The jewel of Seigaku was once held by the leader of the four kingdoms, when they were united. Centuries ago, that jewel had been the symbol of power. Every ruler who held it was responsible for the welfare of the four kingdoms. Most were good, and noble, and for a long time, the four kingdoms had lived in peace, and they had prospered.

Until a ruler was crowned who was greedy and unkind. A ruler who wanted everything for himself.

That ruler had misused the power of the jewel of Seigaku, and it had been sealed away by a very powerful sorcerer, and it was never seen again. 

The sorcerer had said, before he took the jewel away, that only a great and noble man would be able to retrieve it, in a time of need.

King Tezuka sense that this was the time of need. He only hoped he was a noble enough man that he could complete the task he set out to.

He called for his most trusted men. Sir Echizen, his key knight; Momoshiro, who had become Sir Echizen's trusted friend ever since Fudomine (the two were practically inseparable); Oishi and Kikumaru, King Tezuka's most reliable guards; the wizard Inui and his apprentice, Kaido; the Lord Kawamura, who had just arrived at the castle and offered his services in the coming war; and Fuji, who had become very close friends with King Tezuka over the months he had been in Seigaku's court.

"I have called you all here today, because we are all going on a journey," King Tezuka said. "We are going to retrieve the Jewel of Seigaku."

There were a few gasps.

"Nya, I have heard of that!" Eiji exclaimed. "Anyone who's ever tried to steal it has perished..."

"I am not going to try and steal it," King Tezuka said. "I am going to retrieve it, for the sake of Seigaku, and for the sake of all the kingdoms! Will all of you help me? I will not order you too, since you may lose your lives in this journey." He looked at each of them in turn.

"I will go!" Oishi said. He would do anything for his king. Since Oishi agreed, so did Eiji. Inui agreed to go, saying that it would be good to study this adventure, and Kaido had to go if Inui was going. Lord Kawamura had offered his services for just this reason; special requests from King Tezuka, so of course he agreed. Sir Echizen was a little reluctant, but Momoshiro talked him into it. Fuji just smiled and nodded his head.

King Tezuka smiled, a rare smile. "Everyone pack. We set out tomorrow for Mt. Seigaku."

~~~~~

"Are you sure I have to go, Master Inui?" Kaido demanded, as he and his master packed their things.

"Of course, Kaido. It is the perfect opportunity for you to practice your magic," Inui replied.

"But..."

"If you are worried that you are not powerful enough, you don't need too," Inui assured him. "I have been observing your skills, and you have improved one hundred percent. You are a very talented wizard, Kaido, even after a month. You still have a long way to go, but on this journey, you will be a great help."

Kaido sighed. He didn't really want to go, but what choice did he have now? Especially if Inui wanted him to go. Inui was strange, but he was a very kind master...

Kaido hissed. These were odd thoughts he was having. Odd thoughts, indeed.

~~~~~

Oishi and Eiji were packing their things. Eiji turned to Oishi.

"Ne, Oishi...What if we die on this adventure?" he asked. "No one has survived this quest before."

"Don't worry, Eiji. We won't fail. King Tezuka is the man who will accept the Jewel of Seigaku, and this kingdom will be stronger than ever. Hyoutei won't stand a chance against us," he said.

"Nya...you're such an optimist." Eiji suddenly closed the distance between them, and rested his head against Oishi's chest, clutching at the taller man's shirt. "But if anything happens, I just want you to know..."

"I know," Oishi said, smiling. "I know already."

~~~~~

The next morning, the nine companions set off for Mt. Seigaku, on the quest to retrieve the Jewel that would make their kingdom triumphant in the war against Hyoutei.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The trip to Mt. Seigaku was mostly uneventful. They ran into the occasional group of bandits, discovered some unrest in some villages, and the like, but all of that was easily taken care of by one or more of the nine assorted warriors and wizards.

Mt. Seigaku was only a day away. Fuji could see it, looming up ahead of them.

"Ne, your highness...what do you plan to do once we get there?" Fuji asked, urging his horse forward to ride alongside his king.

"I'm not sure," King Tezuka replied. "I expect we will face some sort of test once we get there, to see if we are worthy of the Jewel or not."

"Test? No one said anything about a test!" Momoshiro protested. "I was never very good at tests..."

"Baka," Sir Echizen muttered. "What did you expect? The legends all say that only someone worthy will get the Jewel. Of course there will be a test."

Momoshiro glared at his friend. He hated when Sir Echizen was right!

The nine companions found that they really enjoyed travelling together. 

Eiji was happy as long as he was with Oishi, and it worked the same the other way around. Sir Echizen and Momoshiro were quite content to travel with each other, and argue the whole way. Inui and Kaido were usually riding behind everyone, discussing some magic technique or another. King Tezuka usually rode in the lead, with Lord Kawamura and Fuji right behind him. They all got along well, except for maybe Momoshiro and Kaido, who had always been rivals, even when they were in the army together before Momoshiro got promoted to guard.

"These tests might be fun," Fuji said, showing his sadistic side once again. "I wonder what they will be?"

"Well, whatever it is, we'll triumph!" Momoshiro exclaimed, his cheerful attitude never-wavering.

"Baka...you were worried just a minute ago."

"I was not, Echizen!"

"Were too."

"Gah!" Yet another fight began between the two. It was more like friendly arguing than fighting, really. When Kaido and Momoshiro fought it was a lot more violent.

"I feel kind of bad for leaving Sengoku behind," Eiji said to Oishi. "He's probably causing some trouble at home, nya."

"We couldn't exactly bring him with us," Oishi pointed out. "He'd just cause problems."

"I know," Eiji sighed. "I just miss him when he's not around now."

"Me too."

Their conversation was cut off by some loud noise. Momoshiro had began to sing.

"We're going to Mt. Seigaku, to get this pretty Jewel..."

The song was rather tuneless and annoying, but Fuji thought it was fun, so he joined in, helping Momoshiro to make up words. 

"Nya, sing something we all know!" Eiji exclaimed.

So Momoshiro and Fuji switched to a popular folk tale. Soon, everyone was singing, even the reluctant Sir Echizen who had to be coaxed, and the adamant Kaido, who had to be forced by Master Inui. Even King Tezuka joined in, to everyone's surprise.

They made a fine group, the nine of them.

~~~~~

They had been travelling up the winding path of Mt. Seigaku for a full day when they discovered an entrance to a cave.

"This must be it," Fuji said. He got off his horse and went to investigate. "It looks very gloomy and spooky. I like it. Let's go in."

"Gloomy and spooky? That doesn't sound so appealing..." Momoshiro said.

"Scared, Momo?" Echizen asked, smirking.

"No! Never!" Momoshiro cried.

"Let's go," King Tezuka said. He lit a torch, and led the way.

Together, the nine of them entered the darkness inside of Mt. Seigaku.

And all wondered if they would ever come out alive.

~~~~~

They came across the first test quickly.

It was a giant insect, just inside the cave, who sat and waited for its next prey. It was the guardian of the cave. None got past it. None could kill it.

It was invincible.

"That thing is really gross," Momoshiro commented. "Let's get rid of it!"

All were in agreement.

The warriors charged forward, and the wizards conjured up spells. Kaido had spells of attack, while Inui concocted some sort of potion that apparently would poison it, if they could get the insect to drink it, somehow.

Sir Echizen was the one who ended up giving the killing blow to the insect. It collapsed to the ground, and with a terrible shriek, the life left its body.

"That was messy," Fuji said, still smiling cheerfully. 

He received a few disturbed looks from his colleagues for his choice of words, and then they all continued on their way.

~~~~~

There were traps everywhere. 

Momoshiro was the first to find one. He fell into a very large concealed hole.

"Help!" he cried from the bottom. There was no way for him to get up.

Inui, always resourceful, lowered him some rope.

"Climb up," he said. Momoshiro hauled himself up the rope.

"I think I twisted my ankle," he said, when he got to the top. He was wincing in pain.

Oishi wrapped some bandages around Momoshiro's injured ankle. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yes," Momoshiro replied, "As long as I have someone to lean on. Be a pal, won't you, Echizen?"

"Yadda," Echizen replied.

"Aw, Echizen...we had to leave the horses outside, and my ankle hurts..."

"Yadda. You're not leaning on me."

"Sir Echizen," King Tezuka said firmly.

"Usu," Echizen said with a sigh, and he let Momoshiro use him as a leaning post.

The second of the traps that were discovered was a trip wire. Lord Kawamura stumbled over it, and a bunch of knives shot out at him. He yelped, and dodged them just in time.

"I think we should step over that," Fuji commented. He stepped over it, and triggered another tripwire, but he, too, managed to dodge most of the knives. One thudded into his leg.

"Fuji! Are you all right?" King Tezuka asked, rushing to the side of his friend.

"Fine, fine..." Fuji replied, trying to keep the smile on his face, even though he was in obvious pain. Oishi bound his wound, and Inui gave Fuji one of his potions, for the pain. Everyone expected Fuji to gag on it, but for some reason, he enjoyed the foul concoction. His companions were once more unnerved by him, and then they all continued on their way.

They encountered quicksand, which almost swallowed up poor Kaido, who was rescued by Inui with his trusty length of rope. They encountered a swarm of poisonous insects, who were fought off by King Tezuka, Fuji, and the crazy sword-wielding Lord Kawamura. They had stung Sir Echizen and Momoshiro, but a quick (and disgusting) potion by Inui cured them. Eiji and Oishi were almost eaten by another large monster, but they managed to destroy it from the inside. King Tezuka was attacked by an invisible opponent, but he overcame it easily.

Finally, they reached a very large chamber. There was a platform at the other end of it, and on that platform, the Jewel of Seigaku stood. It glowed brilliantly, and the torches that a couple of the men held were put out because they were unneeded any longer in the Jewel's light.

In front of the Jewel on the platform, a small man lay sleeping. King Tezuka moved forward. The man's eyes blinked open for a few seconds.

"Have you...come to steal...it?" he asked, yawning.

"Not steal," King Tezuka said. "I want to use it for the good of my people. The people of Seigaku!"

"Hm...you're the only one who's gotten this far...but I won't let you have it. No one is noble enough, not even someone who can pass all of the tests." The man yawned again, then he curled back up and went back to sleep.

"After all that trouble, he's just going to dismiss us like that? I won't stand for it!" Momoshiro cried.

Fuji was also angry. He moved past Tezuka, went right up to the sleeping man, and kicked him.

He blinked open his sleepy eyes once again. "What?" he demanded. "I already said he couldn't have it. I don't care if his friends are upset."

Fuji's eyes were open and blazing. "You didn't even give him a chance!" he exclaimed. "What kind of guardian are you? King Tezuka is a noble man, and he deserves this Jewel, to help his people!"

"Hm..." the sleepy man stretched. "It's been a long time since someone challenged me...I am the sorcerer, Jiroh. Will you fight me, angry one?"

"I am Fuji. Fuji Syusuke. Fight me. The winner decides the fate of the Jewel," Fuji said.

"Sounds...fine..." Jiroh stood up, and yawned again. He drew the sword at his side, and waited.

Fuji attacked.

Fuji was vicious. He was one of the most powerful fighters King Tezuka had ever seen. Fuji's companions watched the battle silently, eyes riveted to the scene before them.

Fuji won.

Jiroh was wide awake.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I've never fought anyone as good as you! You must be really serious about your king! This is great! The Jewel is yours, King Tezuka! I've been waiting for the day that I could meet men like you! Men who fight so well! This is so exciting!" Jiroh was practically dancing around the cave. He picked up the Jewel, and held it out to Tezuka. The Jewel was almost bigger than Jiroh.

Tezuka reached out for it. How would he be able to carry this back? The answer was simple enough. The Jewel shrunk when he touched it. Jiroh attached a string to it, and hung it around Tezuka's neck.

"Good luck to you, ruler of Seigaku," Jiroh said. Then he yawned again. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to sleep. Oh, and if that power is ever misused again, I'm putting it away for good, this time."

Jiroh went back to his place on the platform, and began snoring away.

The nine companions exchanged a few amused and confused glances, and then they began their journey back to the castle. Around Tezuka's neck was the power to save Seigaku.

In one month, Hyoutei would attack.

Seigaku would be ready for it.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: The preparations for war are beginning! There is only one more chapter and an epilogue after this, and I will post them together either tomorrow or the next day, so stay tuned! Please enjoy this...and please enjoy the rest...and please leave me some reviews so my ego can continue to grow...

CHAPTER 10

When the nine companions arrived home, they found that the army of Fudomine had arrive there before them. King Tachibana was busy making preparations with his army and Seigaku's. Sir Kamio and Sir Shinji trailed behind him every step of the way.

King Tezuka relieved the man who had been stepping in for him, and began helping Tachibana with the preparations. Oishi and Eiji worked with the elite guards, Inui and Kaido trained some who had magical potential, and Sir Echizen trained with the other knights. Lord Kawamura and Fuji joined the ranks of Tezuka's army.

They were preparing for war.

A grim mood settled over all of them. This was going to be war...real war, the likes of which none of them had ever seen. There would be casualties; many, many casualties. Anyone in the army might be dead in a few weeks. It was unsettling for everyone involved.

It would be war.

~~~~~

"Ah, yes, King Tezuka, I have heard many wonderful things about you," said the visitor, bowing a little. He did not bow fully, as he, too, was a king, and did not have to bow before other royalty. "I am sorry for the trouble I caused you a while back."

King Mizuki was clothed in robes of a deep red color, with silver trim, and the sparkling crown was still seated on his head.

"What is it you have come for?" King Tezuka asked.

"I heard that Hyoutei is going to be attacking you soon, and I wanted to offer you my army," King Miuzki replied. "They are marching a day behind me, led by my consort, Lord Yuuta. I know that if I don't ally with you, Hyoutei will come after me next, and, well, I don't think that we stand a chance against him alone, although I hate to admit it." The last part was grumbled. King Mizuki hated to admit that he was weak, but this time he had no choice. His information was never wrong.

"If you agree to my terms of peace, then I will accept your offer," King Tezuka replied.

King Mizuki sighed. "I am sure they will be fine."

And so St. Rudolph allied themselves with Seigaku. Fuji was reunited with his brother, who was a little embarrassed to have his older brother hug and kiss him in public, especially in front of the army he was leading.

"I still hate you, you know," Fuji said to Mizuki, one evening at dinner. "I will never forgive you for taking my little brother away."

"It isn't proper to talk to a king that way," King Mizuki said, a little nervously. Fuji only smiled at him, and went back to talking to King Tezuka.

The preparations for war continued. The gloomy mood deepened.

The three months were almost up.

Hyoutei would be arriving soon.

~~~~~

The combined army of Seigaku, Fudomine, and St. Rudolph, waited silently on the day of Hyoutei's supposed arrival. The leaders of each respective country waited at the head of that army, on horseback. King Mizuki was fidgeting nervously. He was a brilliant fighter, it was true, but when it came right down to it, he hated doing his own dirty work. He would much rather have left the fighting to the army, but he was the king, and he had to set an example to his people. (Mizuki was a good ruler, if somewhat of a sleaze at times.)

There was a thunderous roar in the distance, that grew closer, and closer.

Eiji turned to Oishi. "Remember what I said, nya," Eiji said. Oishi smiled. 

"I know. And Eiji, I..."

"I know that, too," Eiji said, smiling back. "When this is all over..."

Oishi nodded.

"Nya. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too."

Sengoku poofed in. "You guys! I wish I could fight with you, but...even a lucky Yamabuki Elf won't be much help in this battle," Sengoku said.

"Lend us your luck for a little while," Oishi said. "We'll give it back to you later."

Sengoku grinned at the both of them, then he disappeared again.

Inui and Kaido were with the group of people who were going to use magic in the battle.

"Are you ready for this, Kaido?" Inui asked.

"I hope so," Kaido replied.

"Just before we risk our lives...would you like to try my latest potion?" Inui asked, holding out a flask.

"No!" Kaido exclaimed, hissing. "I want to be able to fight in this battle! I don't want to be killed before it starts..."

Inui just laughed.

Momoshiro was standing with Sir Echizen.

"This is it, Echizen. Let's go on more adventures after this, okay?"

"Usu," Echizen replied. He was actually smiling, not smirking, for once.

Momoshiro looked up in the sky, and gave a little wave when he saw the red dragon Ryuzaki. Even she had appeared to help in this battle, and she'd brought a few of her old friends, as well.

"She really is a nice dragon," he commented.

"This is it, Fuji," Lord Kawamura said to the man who had once been his second-in-command.

"Kawamura-sama...draw your sword," Fuji said. Lord Kawamura did so.

"Okay, great! Everyone do your best! Burning!" he bellowed. There was a cheer in the ranks. 

Then the silence returned as Hyoutei appeared at the top of the hill, with King Atobe at the head. 

He was clad in leather armor that was absolutely stunning on him. He was a very beautiful man.

(Mizuki found himself a little jealous of what the other King had managed to pull off.)

At his side was Kabaji.

"We've arrived. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"The war...begins now!" King Atobe cried, and he signalled his army forward.

The war between Hyoutei and the three allied kingdoms began.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, here it comes, the conclusion and the aftereffects...I hope no one hates me for a certain incident that occurs...*cough* This fic was fun to write, and I'm so glad that so many of you guys find it fun to read. ^_^ Please enjoy the ending. 

CHAPTER 11

The battle raged. Inui and Kaido were both on offensive magic, and trying to help the healers at the same time. New wounded were being dragged in every second. It was brutal.

Kaido was trying to heal one very badly wounded man, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me. Let me handle that."

Kaido blinked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the wandering healer Hiroshi," he replied, with a winning smile. A few of the healers stopped to look at him. He was incredibly handsome...

"I just entered Seigaku a while ago, and I heard about the war...So I came to offer my services. Move aside, amateur."

Kaido resisted the urge to smack the man, and moved aside. Hiroshi was a good healer. He bound the man's wound within seconds, then grinned up at Kaido. "You see? I can use magic and heal at the same time, much more effectively than you."

Kaido clenched his fists.

"Go back to the offensive," Hiroshi said. 

There was a shout for a healer, and Hiroshi sauntered off to see what he could do.

Kaido returned to the offensive line, deciding he and Hiroshi would have to fight this one out later, when there was time.

~~~~~

Fuji fought his way through the sea of people, and went to King Tezuka's side. That was where he wanted to be.

"Fuji!" King Tezuka exclaimed.

"Your highness. I want to fight by your side. Can I?"

King Tezuka nodded. "Fuji..."

"I know that we can never have anything...since you need to marry a woman who can produce heirs for you -- but you have become my closest friend," Fuji said. "Tezuka. My king."

Then there was no more time for words, as they fought the toughest battle of their lives.

~~~~~

Oishi and Eiji were fighting side by side. It was the way things should be, they both thought.

Eiji got hit.

"Eiji! Eiji!" Oishi cried. He caught Eiji in his arms before he fell. He saw the sword protruding from his partner's chest. "No, Eiji! Hang on!"

"Sorry..." Eiji said. "I guess...I won't be around when this is all over..."

"No, don't talk like that!" Oishi exclaimed. 

"Gomen...ne...Oishi...Syuichiro..." Eiji passed out. 

Oishi fought his way through to get to the healers, tears staining his cheeks. He made sure that someone took care of Eiji, and then he went back out into the battle, filled with grim determination to end this thing.

~~~~~

Sir Kamio and Sir Shinji were happy to fight at their King's side. King Tachibana was a truly great man.

Neither could stop the attacker who came up from behind King Tachibana, though. They both tried to, but they were not fast enough. No one could have been. King Tachibana was hit, badly.

It was a mortal wound.

"Kamio, Shinji..." he gasped. They were by his side, so all was well... "Make sure that Ann...is protected...she will be...a good ruler..."

"No, don't talk like that your highness!" Sir Kamio cried. King Tachibana smiled. 

"It's all right, Kamio...Goodbye." He closed his eyes.

Sir Shinji took him to the healers. Sir Kamio went back out into the battle filled with a fierce fury that scared anyone he came across that day.

~~~~~

The battle raged...For ten days, they fought. For ten days, people were wounded, and people died.

The soldiers were growing exhausted. They only wanted the fighting to stop. They wanted this bloody war to end...

On the tenth day, King Tezuka and King Atobe met in battle.

Slowly, the fighting all around began to stop. This was the battle that would decide the victor, they realized. This was going to be the end of it.

They were matched in skill. That was obvious from the start. Any time one gained some ground, the other would match him in defence, and then begin offence. Their battle dragged on, and on. All of the soldiers on both sides watched, silence hanging in the air. The only sound was the clashing of the two swords as they came together.

King Atobe stabbed King Tezuka in the shoulder. Tezuka had already been wounded there once, two days ago. It was still not healed yet.

King Atobe laughed as Tezuka dropped his sword. It was over. He pointed the tip of his sword at Tezuka's throat.

Tezuka stared at him in silence. Neither moved for a long moment. And then...

King Tezuka felt energy surge throw him. The Jewel of Seigaku that hung about his neck glowed a brilliant red, and sent power into his veins. He felt ready to do anything!

Tezuka jumped from his horse's back, and lunged for Atobe, knocking him off his horse. Tezuka picked up his sword in his right hand (he was left-handed, and it was the left shoulder that had been wounded), and he pointed the tip of it at King Atobe's face. King Atobe lay on the ground, helpless.

"Call your army back," he commanded. "You have lost, Atobe."

Atobe stared up at King Tezuka. Suddenly, understanding came into his eyes.

"This has been a great battle," he said. "You are truly the man they say you are, Tezuka. I should have realized it before. Hyoutei! Retreat!" he cried.

The three allied armies gave a great cheer. Seigaku had won.

Tezuka clutched the Jewel at his throat. The Jewel that had given him strength at the end when he'd needed it the most. He had protected his people.

Seigaku was victorious...


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

A week after Hyoutei's retreat, King Atobe sat down with King Tezuka and agreed to a peace treaty. He made a formal apology to the people of all the kingdoms, and admitted that he had been wrong to call for war. He was forgiven by his people, and he would eventually be forgiven by all people. He became a very wise ruler after that.

The four kingdoms were once again reunited. King Tezuka was satisfied with that. He only wished he could have avoided the war.

~~~~~~

King Tachibana had died, and the Princess Ann was now the Queen Ann. She had married Sir Kamio immediately, and the two began ruling Fudomine together. Sir Shinji left Fudomine and was made an honorary knight of Seigaku for his bravery in the war. He wanted to be close to his rival, Sir Echizen.

Sengoku became the court jester of King Tezuka, and for years to come, his antics amused anyone who had the chance to see them.

The wandering healer Hiroshi remained in Seigaku, and became very famous. He was well known for his good looks and cool attitude, as well as his skills. He and Kaido never did get along. They became rivals, of sorts.

Lord Kawamura had been wounded in the war, and he was no longer fit to rule his lands. He asked Fuji to take over for him, but Fuji refused the post. It was given to one of Atobe's men, the Lord Oshitari, as part of the peace agreement that King Tezuka created.

King Mizuki returned to St. Rudolph with Yuuta, who had become his consort. They ruled together quite happily, much to Fuji's chagrin. They appointed an heir, and lived happily ever after. (Mizuki wasn't so happy when Fuji visited, however, but that is another story.)

~~~~~

Oishi sat by Eiji's side, day and night, praying that his partner would wake up. On the sixth night, he ran out of energy, and ran out of hope. A few tears escaped his eyes, and the dripped onto Eiji's face.

"You...after all this time, you left me," he sobbed. "You promised not to make me worry like this again, remember? How could you do this to me? I love you, you baka..."

Oishi was startled to feel a hand caressing his cheek. "E...Eiji?"

"Don't call me stupid while I'm unconscious, nya," Eiji said, a little weakly. "It's not fair if I can't defend myself."

"Eiji!"

"I'm not going to die yet, especially not after that confession, nya. I love you too!"

Oishi was smiling from ear to ear. "So, since it's all over now...would you like to marry me, Eiji?"

"Of course!" Eiji replied happily. Oishi leaned forward and kissed him. They'd found their happy ending.

~~~~~

"Ne, Kaido...would you like to continue your training?" Inui asked. He and his student were standing on the balcony of Inui's rooms. "I haven't got much left to teach you."

Kaido hissed in confusion. "So how would I continue my training?" 

"There is a world out there," Inui said, waving his arm about. "There is data for me to collect everywhere, and looking through a crystal ball won't tell me everything I want to know."

"I don't want to leave Seigaku," Kaido admitted. "My home is here."

Inui sighed. "I see."

There was silence for a while.

"Although...I would like to travel more," Kaido said, suddenly. "As long as I get to come home once in a while, and fight that bastard Hiroshi."

Inui smiled again. "Of course we would come home once in a while, to show off the data I've collected, and make sure King Tezuka's soldiers are still training. There are kingdoms beyond these four who might someday pose a threat, you know."

"There are more kingdoms?" Kaido asked, in surprise.

"There are many more kingdoms," Inui said. "Where do you think Hiroshi came from, or Sengoku?"

Kaido hissed. He hadn't known that...

"Will we see these kingdoms?"

"There is a fifty percent chance that we get there...so perhaps," Inui replied. "Shall we go? Kaido."

Kaido nodded. "Yes...Inui."

"Not 'master'?"

"If you've taught me everything you can, then I am your equal," Kaido said. 

"True enough, true enough."

~~~~~

"Sir Echizen," King Tezuka said. They were surrounded by a massive audience. Nobility and royalty from all of the four kingdoms had gathered. 

"Sir Echizen, you are the new chosen heir to the throne of Seigaku," King Tezuka announced. "One day, you will hold this Jewel of Seigaku, and rule over the four kingdoms."

"That's my boy," a lecherous old man in the crowd said, grinning perversely at Lady Shiba, the wife of Lord Inoue. 

Sir Echizen bowed. He wanted to refuse this responsibility, but it seemed that he would never escape from King Tezuka's orders, never again. In fact, he would be giving orders of his own, one day.

Until then...

"Congratulations on your promotion," Momoshiro said as Sir Echizen passed him in the crowd. Sir Echizen stopped and glared at him.

"Don't start treating me any differently," Sir Echizen warned. "I know people are going to."

"Why would I?" Momoshiro asked. "Actually...I think we should keep traveling together. We make a terrific pair! We could get all the girls at our feet if we stick together!"

"Girls?" Sir Echizen really didn't want girls at his feet.

Momoshiro winked. "Well...maybe."

Sir Echizen shook his head. "Baka." He walked away.

"Wait for me!" he called. "We're the perfect team! Let's go on adventures!"

"Usu," Sir Echizen replied. Adventures...That sounded just fine.

"Wait for me," a familiar monotone said. "I want to go to, don't leave me behind. I'm bored sitting here by myself, you beat me once, the least you can do is let me come with you on your adventures."

Sir Shinji, now a knight of Seigaku, was tugging Sir Echizen's sleeve.

"Fine, fine, you can come with us," Sir Echizen said with a sigh.

The three had many great adventures...but that is another story.

~~~~~

King Tezuka sat with Fuji in the royal gardens of Seigaku.

"It has been a year since the war," Fuji said. "Peace is restored. Are you happy, your highness?"

King Tezuka nodded. "Things have worked out well. I am pleased."

Fuji smiled. "You have an heir now, your highness. I expected you to marry and have a son. Why did you choose Sir Echizen?"

"He will make a good leader of the four kingdoms," King Tezuka said, "When he is older and more experienced. I have always known that about him. I could see it in him when I first knighted him."

"Hn. Well, now that you have an heir...you can do what you like, ne?" Fuji asked, slyly.

King Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Saa."

The two never faced each other, but their hands entwined, and both were smiling; even King Tezuka, a man who rarely allowed a smile to touch his lips.

~~~~~

Many years later, Sir Echizen was crowned the ruler of the four kingdoms. He ruled wisely for many years, until his appointed heir took the throne.

The Jewel of Seigaku was used wisely for a very long time.

Of course, power corrupts, so it did not last forever...

But that is another story.


End file.
